Rest With Me
by Seductive Venus
Summary: They met in blood and would part in blood. -NarutoxHinata-


Title: Rest with Me

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Author:** Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag a.k.a Aya-chan

**Theme:** 12. Exhaustion

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Hyuuga Hinata

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: They met in blood and would part in blood...

She was tired. Her body wanted to sink down on to the soft earth. It would have been so calm and peaceful to be able to look up at the blue sky that was the same color as his eyes. Then a glorious peace would wash over her and bring her to an endless oblivion...

Vaguely she heard a loud thud.

Very slowly her head turned towards that direction. He'd fallen too.

Today they'd fought the greatest battles of their lives. Nothing was left of their beloved village and everyone they knew and loved was either dead or dying. It was exhilarating to go forward, fight, and die for something they'd all believed and cherished. They lived for this day.

And it was slowly ending.

Blood had flowed and the rain had washed it away briefly as if the clouds were crying for them. She could hide the tears in hers eyes along with the raindrops. Shinobi and kunoichi did not cry. They were strong. But this was the last time she would... So she put in something for joy, pain, sadness, regrets, and him...

Orochimaru had succeeded in eradicating everything. And Uzumaki Naruto, the great and brave shinobi to be remembered for many years to come, with his powers as a shinobi and aided by Kyuubi had succeeded in eradicating him. Then he fell.

She couldn't feel her body anymore. Exhaustion had taken its toll from her after she'd used up all her chakra in defending the village. The others had cautioned her time and again to rest but her innate stubbornness refused. How could she rest and stay safe when they were all dying out there?

She blinked to get a clearer view on where he was. Slowly, although pain shot at her limbs, she inched closer towards him.

He gave her strength.

The healthy and shining blonde hair was matted with blood.

He gave her courage.

The fine face was bruised and some cuts were bleeding.

He taught her how to love and believe in herself.

Those beautiful blue eyes were staring at her too.

She fought the urge to cry again. He needed her to be strong. She would make it to him, take his hand, and together they would brave the journey to the next life.

He was spent and life was slowly slipping away from him. But he willed himself to move if only to be able to meet her halfway in this slow and arduous quest of being reunited. Some of his old energy returned but it was mostly will power that kept him going. They were lucky to have fought back to back and find each other on the wasteland they had once called home.

Their bodies cried out for them to rest and preserve what little energy they had. It would've been best not to move anyway so that their wounds would not bleed with remaining blood. But their hearts cried more for them to meet and share the love that they would always have.

Just a little more, she urged herself as she crawled to where he was.

Move, he commanded himself as winced.

It was the longest journey they ever had to make.

Their eyes took in the pitiful and ragged and bloodied appearance of each other. Their hearts swelled with pride for the bravery, strength, and steadfastness for their principles. Each wound and cut, bruise and fracture spoke of their heroism. They fought and lived through it.

And their hands touched at last.

Peace settled over them. She collapsed on his side and lay there for a while, breathing as heavily as he. He scooted closer to her and gripped her hand tighter. The callouses of their hands were more pronounced with the stickiness of dark blood. Beautiful hands that had been taught to fight for what they believed in...

The twilight followed immediately after the sun had finally set on Konoha. Stars twinkled above them as if smiling and welcoming their souls to go up the firmament where they truly belong. It was a lovely sight and they felt as if they were the only persons left in the world.

"R-Rest with me..." he murmured.

"I... I will..." she answered.

They synchronized their heartbeats, breaths, and thoughts. Love washed over them like a healing balm. It brought them comfort and relief that they would finally spend eternity together. It was rather ironic. They met in blood and would part in blood.

"Y-you fought well." She shivered as a breeze touched their faces.

"Y-yeah... s-strong enough..." he still managed to crack a grin.

It was an image that she would cherish throughout the whole afterlife. If she could live again, this would be the life she would choose. With him, she could endure anything. In return, she smiled too.

"P-Pretty..." he blinked sleepily. "L-Love... you... H-Hinata..."

"N-Naruto..." she tried her best to hold on to his hand."L-love you too..."

They were exhausted. Now, they could finally rest.

(021906)

**A/N**: I don't know what's with me and angsty fanfics... I guess I just work best with that genre. About the whole genocide... I have no idea what to use for an explanation. I just let it go and killed everyone. -.-;; I know, it sucked. But anyway, I'm going to contribute more drabbles coz I find them easier to make than full-fledges fics with my sked and all. Let me know what you think!


End file.
